The Lone Soldier
by The Lone Sheriff
Summary: A story of tragedy, and hurt and comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well this is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy, so just give me some feedback in the reviews and I would most appreciate it.

**Arctic Island Robotic Army Military Base, Northern Atlantic, 5:00 PM**

**_Tower Radio: _**_"Common people we need to get these battleships prepped and ready to go!"_ The Tower Operator Robot said looking down at the rows of battleships being unloaded and prepped to ship out overseas. Elsewhere nearby the harbor, trams were coming in and out of tunnels in the icy mountains and sped towards the docks where the battleships were moored to load them up with ammunition. A small attack submarine blew upward out of the water smoking and all torn up returning from the Korean D.M.Z. when Robotic Mechanics ran up to the sides of the ship and had begun repairs so the Sub could ship out hopefully within an hour. On the very end of the line of battleships was Battleship Ark 1 being loaded up with Blue Phosphorus flares and having its engines checked. At that moment General Rogers walked into the tower. "Is Ark 1 ready yet?" asked while looking down at Ark 1 being loaded up with an Atom Missile. _"Unfortunately no but it is nearly done" _said the Robotic Operator. "Well then see to it, and also send down Sgt. Ghost to my Head Quarters so we can begin our daily prep meeting. _"Yes Sir."_Said the Robotic Operator then turned back around and continued to monitor prepping progress on the ships. "General Rogers walked down the tunnel to a tram station to arrive to his head quarters in the central mountain.

**7 Minutes Later**

The General had arrived at the auxiliary tunnel and walked quietly to his Head Quarters. "Another lonely day, but at least I don't have to worry about being completely alone, I still got my robots." General Rogers said in a quiet tone. As Rogers walked into his lab he hit a few buttons on the small computer attached to an armor plate near his wrist. There was a low humming sound and many computer screens and T.V's turned on and started displaying news, weather info, scientific data, and security vehicles patrolling the frozen island. Rogers walked over to a computer and tapped some icons on a holographic keyboard and the computer screen went to a satellite feed of a Jasper High School and started wishing he were lucky enough to have real friends instead of robots when Sgt. Ghost walked in through the door scaring the hell out of Rogers. "Oh just give me a minute Ghost! "Yelled Rogers, cursing under his breath as he quickly tapped a few icons on the holographic keyboard and the computer screen returned to its normal feed. "Now then, *cough* let's begin our preparation" said Rogers as he tapped some icons which turned the large flat screen display into a bar graph which showed robotic troop performance. _"Well Sir, troop performance still remains at 100% in all categories including Air Squadrons, Naval Troops, Ground Troops, Artillery, and Recon. "Although we did have five Robotic Artillery Soldiers were damaged by a misfire during training exercises." _Sgt. Ghost said as he looked up at performance records. "You know you would think that a semi artificial intelligence program would prevent that, but instead we got Artillery Soldiers firing on each other like morons." Rogers said as he sat down and sighed and stared out through one of the windows at one of the Air Squadrons flying jets around the island patrolling the airspace ready to shoot down any intruders. Sgt. Ghost looked over at me and could tell what was troubling me. _"General Sir, you may not have friends but you will still have me and the sergeants to have your back". _After Ghost had said that Rogers was reminded of the fun times messing around and joking with the sergeants in past times and smiled remembering how they all nearly set the fuel depot in one of the frozen mountains on fire when at that moment an alarm went off. BEEP...BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP and the large flat screen display changed to show a digital map of the Northern Atlantic coastline of Canada displaying a large image of a Red Army Battleship. "Awwww SHIT!" Rogers said as he ran across the room, nearly falling on his face, to sit down in front of a control panel as he began tapping icons on the holographic keyboard and pushed a radio button. "ALL NAVAL UNITS PREPARE TO LAUNCH ARK 1!" Yelled Rogers as he walked across the room and hit a few buttons on the small computer on his armor attached near his wrist and a panel in the wall slid out to reveal the General's Weapon Rack. Rogers quickly grabbed his AR-23 Fully Automatic Blaster Assault Rifle and a small Semi-Automatic Blaster Pistol and started running out the door with Sgt. Ghost running shortly behind him. The door slid open and Rogers and Ghost sprinted to the tram station to get to the Harbor.

**30 minutes Later, Arctic Island Harbor**

As Ark 1 was prepping to launch, trams sped by dropping off ammunition and nitrogen cooling cells. The General was standing on a part of the dock next to the ship talking with his sergeants. "Ok people you know the drill, I will go out with Ark 1's crew to eliminate the threat. We don't need an international incident like last time right Hawk?" The General said smiling looking at Sgt. Hawk. _"Ok, first off I was being shot at, secondly it just happened to be a coincidence the enemy was standing next to a gas station when I called in the Air Strike." _Hawk said in a defensive tone. "Anyway, the rest of you will be on standby and Sgt. Ghost will be in charge until I return" The General said as one of the mechanics yelled _"Ark 1 is ready to ship out Sir, and the Pilot and Navigator are ready to undock." _The robotic mechanic said as he jumped down to the dock and ran over to the next ship to work on its Ion Cannon. "One last thing" The General said turning to his sergeants. "Phantom, Hawk, Ghost, I will see you when I return." The General said as he got on the deck of the ship and into the control room. Suddenly a warning alarm went off signaling a ship was about to depart and Ark 1's engines slowly hummed to life, and the hydraulic docking cleats that held the ship released its grip and the ship had slowly begun to turn. Inside the control room Rogers was talking to the Robotic Pilot making sure they were ready. "Ok weapons check report and then we can leave the harbor." Rogers said as he sat down in a command chair, and had begun tapping icons on a futuristic digital screen. _"Yes Sir."_ The Robotic Pilot said as he pulled up a Weapons List. _"Ion Cannon systems are a go, Blue Phosphorus Launching systems are a go, and lastly our A-3 Blaster is on its rack and ready to fire."_ The Pilot said as he started flipping switches and turning knobs on a control panel. "Very good, now how long will it take us to reach the enemy target?" Rogers asked the Robotic Navigator sitting on the other side of the Pilot. _"About 2 hours Sir."_ The Robotic Navigator said as he was examining a digital map on a screen attached to a control panel. "Very well, then you have permission to exit the harbor." Rogers said the Pilot as he walked around the control room to a ladder leading below deck. "If you need me I will be resting below deck." Rogers said as he started climbing down a ladder below the deck. When Rogers reached the bottom he walked through one of the thin corridors leading to a small doorway and walked through it. The room was quiet small and only contained four bunk beds, a small desk with a computer control panel, small monitor, and an intercom in a corner of the ceiling. Rogers walked over to one of the bunk beds and sat down in the bottom bunk and pulled out his AR-23 and had begun to check it making sure it could be ready to fire at a moment's notice. Finally after examining the sights he decided to lie down and take a nap. As Rogers dozed off to the sound of the ship's engines he woke up in a dream world. He had begun to dream about his life when he was 14 and at his home with his parents.

**"Son don't worry everything will be alright." His mother and father said just as they were shot in the head by two U.S Army soldiers. "MOM, DAD!" Rogers Screamed as his parent's bodies fell to the ground." Rogers tried to break away from the soldier's grip but couldn't when one of the soldiers who had shot them emptied what seemed like for hours bullets into their bodies while laughing cruelly then smiled at me and said your next as he raised his gun and fired, and everything turned red.**

Suddenly Rogers woke up breathing heavily and the room was red from the flashing light of the alarm and repeating beeping sound that was echoing throughout the entire ship. Rogers quickly got to his feet and grabbed his AR-23 from the bunk bed and raced to get to the control room. As he climbed up to the control room the alarm had quickened and looked outside to see a large ship firing upon Ark 1. "How the hell did that ship know we were coming? Rogers yelled to the Pilot as the ship trembled from enemy fire. _"We are not sure Sir, but if we take another serious hit then were going down to the seafloor." _The Pilot yelled over the sound of enemy fire hitting the water around the ship splashing it onto the deck. "Well don't just sit there, return fire! Rogers yelled to the Pilot as the water splashed onto the windows blurring their view outside. _"Yes Sir!" _The Pilot said as he quickly tapped icons on the screen and started talking to the Navigator. _"Calculate the distance using a trigonometry algorithm so we can fire back!" _The Pilot yelled to the Navigator. The Navigator nodded and had quickly begun to work on calculating the distance to fire when the ships intercom came on. **"Warning, Defense Shields at 13%, Engines at 34%." **"Shit" Rogers said as he ran out of the control room and onto the deck. As he stepped outside he could smell the sulphur in the air as water splashed upwards as enemy fire hit the water around the ship. Rogers ran across the deck behind the Ion Cannon to grab the A-3 Automatic Blaster from its rack and raised it on his shoulders. "Alrighty you son of a bitch eat plasma rounds!" Roger yelled as he pulled the trigger and the dark sky was lit up by plasma rounds being fired from the A-3. Suddenly 8 Blue Phosphorus Flares shot upward from the deck of Ark 1, lighting up the sky leaving behind stream of smoke and the smell of burnt nitrogen. As the Flares were halfway across the sky, there was a massive flash and 3 projectiles were fired from each of the flares which hit the ship, creating massive fiery explosions and clouds of black smoke. Rogers was crouched on the deck still firing the A-3 until the smoke cleared, revealing the side of the enemy ship hull blown right open revealing broken pipelines and wiring and cables strewn around hanging out of the holes of the ship as the ship was slowly sinking. He turned around and put the A-3 back on its rack and walked inside the control room when out of nowhere a cannon rose from the deck of the enemy ship and some kind of missile was fired into the water. Rogers turned back looking at the Navigator for an answer as to what had happened when the ship was starting to be dragged to the starboard side and out one of the control room windows was a 6-Story tidal wave pulling on the ship nearly above it. All three of them were stunned to see such an intimidating and destructive wave looming above them and coming fast when Rogers yelled "Get us out of here!" he yelled to the Pilot. Unfortunately the engines did not have the power to urge the ship forward when the ship started flipping sideways. Inside the control room the lights had shattered scattering glass everywhere across the floor, with the alarm beeping and lights flashing on and off. Rogers was thrown against a wall when the struts of a large control panel had snapped and the control panel had fallen on top of Rogers piercing his chest plate armor leaving a large chunk of shrapnel stuck in is chest. Very quickly the tidal wave dissipated and chucked the battleship towards a rocky shoreline as an impact alarm was going off indicating that the ship was about to collide with an object. **"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy so please review.

**Eastern Canadian Coastline, 10:37 PM**

As water washed up the shore gently lapping against the torn up ship crumpled, and heavily dented, smoke was coming from a large gash in the ship's hull. Inside the destroyed control room Rogers was lying on the ground, barely conscious in a pool of his own blood. He was breathing heavily and his vision was blurry but he could see the shrapnel that had pierced his armor right through his chest. He looked over to his right to see both the Navigator and Pilot crumpled on the floor not moving. Suddenly a red warning light on the computer attached to his armor near his wrist had started blinking and Rogers knew the end was near. As Rogers was beginning to lose consciousness a beam of light flashed through one of the control room windows and a voice could be heard outside. When Rogers blacked out the control room door was being kicked open. When the door was kicked open the person with a flashlight shined the beam around the control room and saw both the robots lying on the ground in the shattered glass and then saw Rogers with the large shard of shrapnel in his chest and ran over to him and knelt down and noticed the large silver patch imprinted with the robotic army symbol attached to his right arm and he quickly realized who it was. "Ammy go grab the first aid kit!" He yelled outside.

**Jasper City, Canada, 8:13 AM**

Rogers woke up inside a house lying on a couch bed. He looked around to see that his lower body was covered by a sheet and it didn't take long for him to realize his armor was detached and his shrapnel wound was bandaged although dried blood still remained on the bandage. As he was looking around the room he heard a voice from his left and he looked over to see a guy sitting in a wooden chair by his bedside. "How are you feeling?" The person had asked. "Well I've had worse days but I'll live." Rogers replied while still looking at his bandaged wound. "The name's Ice." The guy had said. "I'm Rogers." Rogers said in a quiet tone. There was complete silence in the room except for the sound of a clock ticking until Ice broke the silence. "We saw a fire last night and we came down to the shoreline to find your ship and we opened the door to find you wounded." Ice had said while looking back towards the door. "Wait what did you mean by We?" Rogers had asked in confusion. "Well me and my girlfriend Ammy, we found you and patched you up." Ice had said looking back towards him. Rogers simply gave the thank you look and started awkwardly looking around the room until Ice had said. "So what brings you to Canada Rogers? Or should I say General?" Ice had said and Rogers suddenly realized that Ice knew who he was. Rogers adjusted his position and sat upward on the couch bed facing Ice. "Well, one of our satellites had detected a Red Army Battleship off the coastline and we had planned to destroy it, which we did but as it was sinking, the son of a bitch apparently fired a Tidal-Missile which created this 6-Story Tidal Wave that chucked my ship like a freaking baseball and crashed it." Rogers had said in an annoyed tone still remembering how he was thrown around the control room like a rag doll as the ship was flipping sideways. Ice had started chuckling and Rogers glared at him but couldn't keep a straight face and both of them broke out laughing. When the laughing had ceased a strange girl had walked in the room. Ice turned around and turned back to Rogers and said "Rogers, this is my girlfriend Ammy." Rogers gave a simple hello smile of acknowledgement and started looking around the room. "So how's he doing?" Ammy whispered to Ice looking at Rogers with a bit of concern thinking he has a concussion. "Everything ok Rogers?" Ice had asked seeing him looking around the room. Rogers stopped then looked down then turned to Ice and said "Yeah but um, just one problem." Ice and Ammy looked at each other in confusion then back toward Rogers. "Well what is it?" Ice had asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Well it appears that I am only wearing my boxers and my under clothing is gone?" Rogers said in a confused voice. "Yeah, about that we had to cut off your under shirt and pants for your injuries, sorry about that." Ice had said while chuckling nervously. "That's ok; I can always have it refabricated when I get back to my Head Quarters." Rogers said shrugging his shoulders. "Well then let's get you some clothes." Ice said as he stood up and walked over to an open closet and started rummaging around. When Ice had turned back around he tossed a pair of jeans and a grey T-Shirt to Rogers. Rogers was putting on the clothes when Ice had also grabbed from the closet a pair of black converse and handed them to Rogers. "Thanks." Rogers said putting on the left shoe then standing up. "You're Welcome." Ice replied. "So, what happens now?" Ammy had asked leaning against a wall next to the doorway. "Well first things first, I need to check on my ship to see how bad the damage is, and I will need to send out a distress call to Arctic Island." Rogers said as he crossed his arms and suddenly realized he was missing something and turned towards Ice. "Where's my armor?" Rogers asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Follow me, it's downstairs." Ice said and walked out of the room with Ammy into the hallway and Rogers followed shortly behind. As they were heading down the hallway Rogers noticed a room with a Flat Screen T.V, a bed stand, a sofa, an XBOX, a desk and a chair. Rogers then turned back and continued down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. Rogers looked around and saw his torn up armor covered in dried blood, then reached over to a small computer near the wrist part of the armor and detached it. "What's that?" Ammy had asked watching Rogers examining it. Rogers looked up at Ammy and said "This is an AT-19 attachment, part weapon and part utility device." Rogers replied showing the computer touch screen, and showed a small panel on the front. Rogers pushed a few buttons and the panel retracted revealing a small thin compartment and a gun barrel quickly slid outward and clicked in place signaling it was ready to fire. When he was done he pushed a button and the barrel as well as the panel slid back into place. Then he grabbed his Semi-Automatic Blaster Pistol, put it in the waist of his pants and then looked up at Ice. "Well I must be returning to my ship to assess the damage." Rogers said picking up his armor then heading out the door and suddenly dropped what was in his hands and face palmed. He turned back towards them and said "I don't have the slightest clue as to where my ship is." He said. "Hop in and I'll take you there." Ice said walking over to a 1982 Nova that was parked outside." Rogers picked up his armor off the ground, walked over to the car and set it in the trunk, then opened up the passenger side door and got in. "Nice car." Rogers said as he buckled up and they drove away.

**30 Minutes Later**

The car was going down a smooth dirt road and they eventually caught sight of black smoke just ahead of some trees. "Stop here." Rogers said looking through the windshield very carefully. "Why?" Ice asked with a concerned look. "Well we may run into some people that aren't very friendly." Rogers said cocking his Blaster Pistol. "Stay here, I'll signal for you to come over when it's clear." He said getting out of the car and started scanning the area with his pistol. As he soon as the area was clear Rogers waved over to Ice signaling the area was safe. Ice got out of the car and started walking over as Rogers looked at the torn up ship and the massive gash in the hull. Ice had gotten over to Rogers and was amazed by how damaged and destroyed ship and said to Rogers "This ship is pretty messed up." Rogers looked over to his left to see the Ion Cannon completely bent in half and sighed. "Well I'm going to go see how bad it is below deck." Rogers said as he put his pistol back and climbed on the deck and walked into the control room. Inside the control room, shattered glass from the lights was scattered all over the floor and Rogers looked to the right of the control room and saw both the Pilot and Navigator's bodies crushed by a control panel. He walked over to a ladder leading below deck and jumped down saw some of the primary lighting systems still on and down one corridor he could see wires and blown out support beams and knew it would take a while to get it fixed and he walked down a corridor to his right into the small room from earlier and from the looks of it, no real damage was done. Then he left the room back down the corridor with his hand on the wall searching for the emergency power box. After about 5 minutes of tripping and stumbling around he had found it. He eased his hand on the front of the box until he had found a switch and flicked it upward. Right on cue, the backup lights had turned on, illuminating the corridors to a more welcoming sight than a haunted mansion. Seeming satisfied of his assessment, Rogers walked over to the ladder and climbed up and out of the ship. Meanwhile outside, Ice was sitting on a boulder when Rogers appeared from the control room and jumped down. "Well from the looks of it, I can repair the ship and it should only take a couple of days to get her back into the water." Rogers said when suddenly part of the deck had collapsed and Rogers turned around and sighed. "Ok then maybe a week, unless the ship has anymore problems!" He said yelling at the ship as if it could actually tell Rogers was pissed off. "I got an idea." Ice said as though he had gotten a brilliant idea. "What is it?" Rogers asked still looking at the ship wondering if something else was about to break. "How about you crash with me until you get it fixed, and you can probably hang out with me at school if you would like?" Ice had said with a welcoming smile. "Well I don't see why not!" Rogers had said chuckling remembering the day earlier when he could only dream about going to school. "But wait. What if people won't like me?" He said and his smile quickly faded. "Don't worry, I'm your friend and I'll take you to meet some people who will be your friends too tomorrow at school." He said putting his hand on Rogers's shoulder. Rogers smiled believing that maybe he was about to find real friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about delay but here's the third chapter

**Ice's House the next morning Monday, 4:00 AM**

Rogers was asleep on the couch bed when Ice walked in and started flicking the lights on and off. "Common Rogers, we got to get ready for school and we need to get you registered today." Ice said and Rogers started getting up groaning from his sleepiness. "Why the hell do we need to get up this early?" Rogers asked rubbing his eyes and got up out of bed. "Because, we have a little to discuss before we go to school. So just take a shower and just grab some clothes from the closet while I get breakfast going and then we'll talk." Ice said looking at Rogers who was half awake. "Alrighty then, sounds pretty good." Rogers said and Ice walked out of the room and Rogers walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Even though it was late November and it was pretty cold he turned on the cold water so he could wake up. Rogers looked down at his bandaged wound and started removing the bandages to reveal a large scar on his chest. He dropped the bandages into a trashcan and started washing his hair and his body and rinsed off then turned off the water. He grabbed a clean towel hanging from the door and dried off. About 5 minutes later Rogers walked into the kitchen to see Ice putting food on the table and sitting down. They ate breakfast in silence for about 20 minutes and Rogers got up to do the dishes. When the dishes were done Rogers sat down across the table from Ice. "So some things you should know before we head off to school are that we're going to go to the office first and get you registered, get to your classes on time, and we can hang out at lunchtime." Rogers nodded and said "Sounds good to me." As they were getting ready for school Rogers strapped on his AT-19 and used a grey jacket from the closet to cover it up. They left the house outside Ammy was waiting for them and they got in the car and headed off to school. Rogers was sitting in the back seat staring out the window to see small houses suddenly disappear into open forests and rolling hills. They had finally arrived at the school and Rogers suddenly heard something from behind. "Well, well, well it looks like we got a freak show here today guys." "Forgot to mention one thing, those are the assholes of the school." Ice said staring at a group of boys about Rogers's size walking up to them. "Now Ice, I believe we had agreed that I was going to beat the shit out of you if I saw you again right?" The strange guy said "Sorry but I'm confused; I thought I was going to beat the shit out of you if you messed with me and my friends again Mark." Ice said staring him down. "I guess that won't be today right boys?" Mark said and suddenly Ice was grabbed by Mark's friends and at that point Rogers snapped. Rogers raised his jacket sleeve and revealed his AT-19 and secretly pressed a button and the gun barrel quickly slid out but no one noticed. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy." Mark said with his face close to Ice's face until suddenly he was grabbed from behind. Rogers threw him up against a tree gripping Mark's throat and raised the barrel towards his face. "Oh I'm so scared; are you going to shoot me with your little happy meal toy?" and Rogers smiled and aimed the barrel towards a tree to his left and fired. **_BLAM!_** There was a cloud of dust and the tree that was there 2 seconds ago was exploded into a million pieces and Rogers pointed the barrel towards Mark's face. "Now you are going to listen very, very carefully. If I hear that you are picking on my friends every again; well let's just say I will hunt you down and I will beat the hell out of you, you son of a bitch. Do I make myself clear?" Rogers said in a stern tone. "YES!" Mark said nervously. "YES WHAT?!" "YES SIR!" Mark said cowardly. Rogers pulled Mark away from the tree and threw him to the ground and looked over at the two guys holding Ice. They both looked at each other and ran off inside the school. "Thanks." Ice said smiling. "Don't worry, I got your back." Rogers replied and they both walked inside of the school. "Well I'm going to head to my first hour so I'll meet you guys at lunch?" Ammy said and Rogers and Ice nodded and Ammy walked away. "So just walk into that room and say that you are new are here to get registered, I'll be waiting out here. "Ok." Rogers said then walked into the office. About 5 minutes later Rogers walked out with his hands holding a schedule, a laptop, a tablet, and an ID card. "So what are your classes?" Ice asked and Rogers looked down at his schedule. "Um, I have English class, Science, French, Engineering, Lunch, Math, and Gym." Rogers said readjusting his grip on his tablet so he wouldn't drop it. "Awesome, I have the same classes as you and so do some of my friends, but we won't really have time to talk until lunch." Ice said looking at his phone checking the time. Suddenly the bell rang and they headed to class. As they took their seats the teacher in front of the classroom was writing down notes on the whiteboard and turned around. "Good morning students, I hope you all had a great weekend and today we will be working on grammar assignments that you will be working on during class and will be turning them in halfway through the period and you will get them back as you leave." The teacher said and in the back of Rogers's mind he was thinking "Shit! I don't know grammar!" and face palmed. About an hour or so later the bell rang and the teacher handed back the graded assignments. "Well I sure do suck at English class; thank god I'm not in English Honors." Rogers said to Ice looking at all the marked off answers in blue ink. "Don't worry I can help you learn it when we get home." Ice said as they continued on to their other classes.

**Jasper High School, Lunch Period 12:30 PM**

"Well I think I enjoy my new classes; well everyone besides English Class." Rogers said as they were at the door to the cafeteria but suddenly Rogers stopped. "What's the matter?" Ice asked in confusion. "What if your friends don't exactly like me?" Rogers said putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Trust me they will; you're a great guy to hang with." Ice said patting Rogers on the shoulder. Rogers nodded and they opened the door to the cafeteria and walked around till they got to a table with where Ammy was sitting with a bunch of people talking about school stuff and what they did over the weekend. The talking had ceased when Ice and Rogers sat down and Rogers shyly sat on the end out of sight from the rest of the group. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone." Ice said leaning backward a bit to show Rogers who had a shy look on his face. "Hi, the name's Humphrey, this is Kate, Lily, and Garth." One of the guys sitting near Ice had said. "I'm Rogers." He said in a shy tone." The people sitting around him replied with a simple hello and there was an awkward silence. "Anyway, um; I'm trying to think of the best way to put this, Rogers is the Robotic army general." Ice said nervously unsure to how'd his friends would react. "Can you prove it?" Humphrey asked glancing over at Rogers. Rogers nodded and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his AT-19 and showed the Robotic Army symbol imprinted in silver and everyone's jaw dropped. "Hold on here, if he's the general, shouldn't he be off taking care of things in Korea? Not up here in Canada?" Garth asked questioning Rogers. "Well, things have already been taken care of; the reason I'm here is because a Red Army Battleship was posing a threat to Canada and I came here on Ark 1 to destroy it but got shipwrecked in the process and your friends Ice and Ammy here found me injured and patched me up." Rogers replied. "Wait is Ark 1 like it says in the history books, where it says it rescued sailors at sea?" Lily had asked. "It did at one point but now all the Ark Ships are battleships." Rogers said pulling his sleeve back up. "Speaking of Ark 1, where is your ship?" Kate had asked with a curious look on her face. Rogers rubbed the back of his neck a little and said "I can show you after school; it's near Ice's house."

**Ark 1 Crash site, 3:00 PM**

"Damn, this sure is one messed up ship." Garth said staring at the massive gash in the hull. "Yeah don't remind me." Rogers said leaning against a tree as everyone one else walked around the ship examining the damage. "How long will it take to fix?" Kate asked walking on the past a hole where the deck had collapsed. "About six days tops." Rogers replied. "We can help you fix it you know. Just give us some tools and we can help you. We just need one thing in return." Humphrey said and his face lit up with a smile. "What's that?" Rogers asked curiously. "Hang out with us." Garth replied, walking up to Rogers. "Sure, sounds good to me." He said and smiled realizing he finally made some new friends. "So let's get to work!" Ice yelled jokingly and Rogers went inside the control room and five minutes later came out with his hands full of tools and they diligently started working on the ship.

**3 Hours later**

Rogers and the others had finished repairing the massive gash in the hull using scrap metal from the ship. "Sure does look a hell lot better now." Humphrey said wiping the sweat off his forehead looking the patched up gash he had just finished welding. "Yeah, it sure does." Ice said dropping a pile of coiled up cabling that he stripped off from the ship. "Well thanks for your help, I really appreciate this." Rogers said to everyone smiling softly as he was riveting the deck back into place. The sun was quickly falling past the horizon and they stopped the repairs and decided to head out. "See you tomorrow!" Rogers yelled as the others drove off leaving Ice and Rogers who were walking up to their car. "I was wondering about something Rogers." Ice asked opening up the driver's door of his Nova. "What's that?" Rogers replied and the car lurched forward, driving down the dirt road. "What are your parents like?" Ice said and Rogers froze. "They were shot…..shot dead by two U.S soldiers when I was fourteen." Rogers said and suddenly he started seeing flashes from his past and how he lost them. "I'm so sorry." Ice replied in an apologetic tone. "No, its ok…..you didn't know." Rogers said and bowed his head in silence. Ice shifted his hands on the steering wheel trying to think of a way to cheer Rogers up. "You know, I believe that your parents would be very proud of you, many people know the good you have done, and you save lives for a good cause. Remember one thing Rogers; remember your parents are in your heart." Ice said and Rogers raised his head and looked at Ice. "Your right, thanks." Ice smiled and replied "You're welcome."

Author's Note: It is true what they say, even the smallest things you say can make a difference to someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys, I tried to post this chapter really quickly, got a lot of stuff on my mind but anyway lets begin.

**Next morning, Jasper City High School, End of 1****st**** Period**

The bell had just rung and Rogers walked out of the classroom with Ice and Humphrey. "I think I hate English Class." Rogers said looking at the D minus on the top of his paper. "Don't worry; I can help you out with it after school." Ice said smiling. "So Rogers, now that you've had your first day, do you have a crush yet?" Humphrey asked with a sly smile. "No, I don't." Rogers replied. "Are you sure?" Humphrey asked again smiling. "I am pretty sure, and if I did I wouldn't tell you." Rogers answered jokingly. "Oh don't worry, I'll find out one way or another." Humphrey replied and as Humphrey walked off to his next class he went up to Garth and whispered something and Garth turned and looked towards Rogers and smiled. Garth nodded and went off to his next class. "I might be new to this high school thing, but it doesn't take a genius to realize that Humphrey is planning something." Rogers said to Ice as they walked into their next class. They walked in and sat down at their assigned seats. Rogers sat down right in front of Lily but didn't notice that she was texting Garth. **_"I'll text Kate about the plan."_** Lily texted back to Garth then put her phone in her pocket.

**Arctic Island Military Base, 10:37 AM**

_"We haven't received any word from the General, he may be in danger, and we need to act now!"_ Sgt. Hawk said pounding his fist on the metal table. _"Hawk you know the rules, we are forbidden to respond unless a distress signal is activated." _Sgt. Phantom added, polishing his Blaster Sniper Rifle. _"Well if we don't act, he may end up dead." _ Sgt. Hawk said with anger in his voice. _"Its protocol, Hawk, we can't just go into Canada shooting every single person that could have something to do with us not hearing back from Rogers." _Sgt. Phantom replied, getting annoyed by Sgt. Hawk. _"So what do you suppose we do huh Phantom?" Sgt. Hawk said in a sarcastic tone. "Certainly not shooting people like an idiot!" Sgt. Phantom yelled. "At least I fight on the front lines, instead of hiding like a mile away from the battlefield!" _Sgt. Hawk commented. _"Oh, so you want to fight!?" _ Sgt. Phantom yelled, slamming his Rifle on the table. _"Sure, I'll kick your ass any day you coward!" _Hawk yelled walking up to Sgt. Phantom. _"Bring it on bird boy!"_ Phantom yelled loudly in Hawk's face. _"Enough!" _Sgt. Ghost yelled and both of the Sergeants looked towards him. Suddenly a group of robotic mechanics walked into the room. _"What is it?" _Sgt. Ghost asked in an annoyed tone. _"We need to discuss some issues were having on a submarine, the N.S. Idaho. Apparently, the blue phosphorus flares were replaced with potatoes."_ One of the mechanics said and Sgt. Ghost and Sgt. Phantom looked at each other then back at Sgt. Hawk. _"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." _Sgt. Hawk said laughing and Sgt. Phantom face palmed and said _"And he wonders why he's fourth in command." _Ghost looked back to the mechanics and started giving them instructions to remove the potatoes from the blue phosphorus launching mechanisms. As soon as the instructions were given everyone left the room but strangely one remained. The robot pulled out his side arm from and grabbed a small communicator from the bottom of the holster. He pressed a button and waited until he heard a voice. **_"Is it done?" _** A strange voice said. _"As far as I know yes, thanks to that transmitter I attached to Ark 1. _The robot said walking over to a computer and sitting down in the chair. **_"Keep searching for a distress signal, if he's alive I want you to finish him off for good."_** The strange voice said. _"Yes Sir." _ The robot replied and secretly put the communicator back in the bottom of his Pistol's holster.

**Jasper City High School, Lunch Period**

Everyone was sitting down at the lunch table when Rogers walked up but didn't notice Kate whispering something to Ice and Ammy. Rogers sat down next to Humphrey letting out a quiet yawn. "So Rogers do you have a crush yet?" Kate asked slyly. "No, and you are very persistent, I'll give you that." Rogers answered back. "Anyway, what's left to be done on the ship?" Ice asked changing the conversation. "Well, not really much that I need you guys to do, just rewire cabling and fix cooling pipes." Rogers replied. "So what's up with you guys?" Rogers asked. "Nothing much, I'm probably gonna bomb my science project." Garth said then took a bite out of an apple. "What are you doing your project on?" Rogers said curious to know. "I'm doing it on renewable energy." Garth replied and Rogers simply nodded. "Hey Roger's how did you become the general." Humphrey asked. "Well, a long time ago, I was hiking and I discovered this really cool vein of blue crystals. My metal hiking pole accidently touched it and it let off sparks of electricity. So I dug it up, did experiments on it in my basement and built a generator using the crystal because it's made of pure positive energy. When I built the generator, and started it up it worked at first but something went wrong. The lights hanging from the ceiling were flickering on and off and the generator started to create these massive bolts of electricity. One of the bolts hit me and the next thing I know I'm thrown into the pile of crystals that I had dug up earlier and I received a large puncture wound in my shoulder. That's when everything changed. I was suddenly able to master the power of technology. I could build robots, I could build machines using these crystals, and that's how it's all possible, my vehicles, my air force, my soldiers, my weapons, a clean burning fuel that can be extracted from the crystals that releases no pollution, it is essentially perfect. So I decided to call it the G-Crystal because of its special properties. The crystal itself can defy physics, for example it helped me invent the Anti Gravity Engine to power my aircraft. The only problem was that the Government found out about it. They wanted to use the technology I was building for weaponry. They wanted to destroy every single country on the planet; but that's why the Robotic Army is the world superpower. The Robotic Army helps people, we do air drops on poor countries giving, food, water, medicine, and clothing to its people. Unfortunately, the U.S wasn't exactly happy about the Robotic Army so they kidnapped me and took my blood and used it to create a clone of me. His name is Samson; he was created to be a murderer and a soldier. So what they did was they drafted mercenaries and formed the Red Army. The government calls them the Heroes and the Robotic Army the villains, terminators bent on killing people even though we wouldn't do that. The real purpose of the Robotic Army is to prevent some moron from starting World War III." Rogers explained. Everyone was surprised to hear that their neighbor the U.S did such things. "Wow." Ammy said, still processing what Rogers told everyone. The confusion ended suddenly when the bell rang and they went to their classes. Everyone stayed behind as Rogers walked off to class not aware of their conversation. "So do we all know what to do?" Humphrey asked and everyone nodded in unison smiling, just thinking about it.

**Jasper City High School, 7****th**** Period, Gym Class**

Rogers walked into the massive gym to see a brown sack leaning against the coach's chair but didn't think about what was inside of it. Rogers simply walked into the locker room to get changed, but was unaware of what would happen next. As soon as people walked out of the locker room they were all directed to line up against the wall and wait. About 8 minutes later everyone was lined up and coach was nearly done with attendance. "Are you ready Garth?" Humphrey asked and Garth smiled and nodded. "Ok class, today we will be playing dodge ball. Rules are simple, its last man standing wins." Coach said explaining the game and Ice whispered to Rogers "Don't worry we can team up and knock out the competition." He said and Rogers gave a nod of agreement. Very suddenly the coach blew a whistle and the game started. Dodge balls were flying everywhere and it wasn't very long until the only people left were Humphrey, Kate, Lily, Garth, Ice, Ammy, and Rogers. "Aw crap, I'm in trouble." Rogers said as he slowly backed away from being cornered by them until they stopped and Humphrey walked forward. "I got a proposition for you Rogers, if you tell me who you have a crush on then we will let you go." Humphrey said smiling. "Never." Rogers answered smiling. "Have it your way Rogers." Humphrey said and Rogers was pelted by a storm of dodge balls.

Author's Note: Was that robot a traitor? Please write a review of what you think, I always enjoy feedback so later readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm a bit mad lately because I cracked my phone and some of the pixels are screwed up but anyway 5th chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Ice's House 4:57 PM**

Rogers was sitting at the table with Humphrey working on English homework while Ice was playing XBOX. "Common Rogers who do you have a crush on?" Humphrey asked smiling. "No one, and you can keep doing that but I'm still not going to tell you." Rogers answered back, writing down something on his homework. "You know I'll find out sooner or later." Humphrey said while looking down at his homework trying to figure out the answer to a problem. "Sure you will." Rogers replied smiling when suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Ice said; putting down the controller then walked over to the door. "Molly what are you doing here!?" Ice said hugging his sister who was standing in the doorway. Rogers looked up from his homework and saw Molly standing in the doorway. Rogers was mesmerized by her beauty and didn't realize he was blushing. Humphrey looked at Rogers then over at Molly and immediately figured out what was going on and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye Rogers suddenly realized Humphrey was smiling at him and quickly turned back to his homework and coughed. Humphrey silently laughed to himself when Ice turned to Rogers and said "Hey Rogers I'd like you to meet someone." Rogers got up and Humphrey started chuckling silently as he walked up to Ice. "I'd like you to meet my sister Molly." Molly smiled at Rogers and said "Hi, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." Rogers said a bit shyly. "So Molly here will be moving in with us because she was living with her grandmother and she passed away. Ice said. "I'm very sorry for your loss if there's anything I can do just let me know." Rogers said feeling sorry for her. "Thanks." Molly said smiling, locking eyes with Rogers. Rogers became lost in her beautiful orange eyes. Molly smiled and Rogers started blushing. "So I'll help you get settled in upstairs." Ice said breaking the silence and started taking Molly's bags and gave a sly wink to Rogers. As soon as they were upstairs Rogers walked back over to the table and continued on his homework. "You have a crush on Molly don't you?" Humphrey asked with a sly smile on his face. "No I don't." Rogers answered back. "Common, just tell me." Humphrey. Rogers put down his pencil and looked up at Humphrey. "Fine, I do. Are you happy?" Rogers said to Humphrey, picking up his pencil then continued working. There was a silent pause until Rogers spoke again. "I'm probably not going to hear the end of this aren't I?" "Just wait till everyone else hears about this." Humphrey said chuckling and Rogers face palmed. Meanwhile upstairs, Ice was helping Molly get settled in. "You know your friend Rogers seems pretty nice." Molly said smiling. "Yeah, he's a pretty good friend." Ice answered back. "Thanks for letting me stay with you Ice." Molly said in a grateful tone. "I'll always take care of my sister." Ice said and hugged her. "Well I'm going to bed now." Molly said in a sleepy voice. "Ok, goodnight." Ice said as he went downstairs. Ice pulled out a chair and sat down at the table where Humphrey and Rogers were sitting. "Rogers has a crush on my sister Molly doesn't he?" Ice whispered to Humphrey. "Oh yeah, big time." Humphrey whispered back to Ice. "So do you plan on asking her out?" Ice asked Rogers. Rogers looked up from his work, surprised to hear what Ice just said. "No, besides she probably doesn't like me." Rogers said trying to focus on his homework. "Actually she does." Ice said smiling. "How do you know?" Rogers asked, writing something down on his homework. "She's my sister it's pretty obvious." Ice answered back and Humphrey chuckled silently to himself. "So will you do it?" Humphrey asked. "I'll think about it." Rogers answered back. "What is there to think about? You like her don't you?" Humphrey said. "I do. I just need to think about it." Rogers answered back. "Rogers, I'm going to be completely honest with you. She likes you and you should ask her out Friday night." Ice said encouragingly. "Plus, I'll help you ask her out." Humphrey said. "Fine, but not tomorrow, as soon as I get out I need to figure out a way to fix the Ion cannon on the ship." Rogers said as he started piling up papers and put them away in a binder. "So for now, try and get to know her a bit. I'll get her to have the same classes as you so you can talk to her." Ice said getting up from the table.

**Later that night**

Rogers was tossing and turning in the bed unable to fall asleep. The only thing running through his mind was Molly and how beautiful she was. Rogers could still remember looking into her beautiful orange eyes. It wasn't long afterward that Rogers finally fell asleep.

**Jasper City High School, 20 Minutes before 1****st**** Period**

Ice, Rogers, and Humphrey were waiting for Molly outside the office and Humphrey was still bugging Rogers to ask Molly out Friday night but kept refusing. "For the seventh time I said no." Rogers said to Humphrey in an annoyed tone. "Common Rogers, it's easy, just ask when the moments right." Ice said leaning against the wall drawing something. "Well it's just I want to get to know her a bit before I ask." Rogers said looking down at the tiled floor. "Well then just hang out with her, during class, at lunch, just do something." Humphrey said anxiously. Ice was drawing when he suddenly looked up at and saw this strange guy standing there looking at a piece of paper in his hands. "Magnus is that you?" Ice asked squinting, unsure if it was. "Ice?!" Magnus said loudly. "Dude what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Toronto?" Ice asked excitedly. "Yeah, but my parents moved decided to move here so we could set up another mechanic shop." Magnus said which got Rogers's attention. "Wait, are you a mechanic?" Rogers asked. "Yeah I am. Why do you have something that needs fixin'?" Magnus asked. Rogers and Ice looked at each other then back at Magnus. "I guess you could say that." Rogers said with amusement in his voice. "Well, wait is it? Is it like an engine that needs a tune up, or cylinders checked, crankshaft straightened? What?" Magnus asked curiously. "How about we just show you after school?" Ice said smiling. "Ok." Magnus replied.

**Ark 1 Crash Site, 4:29 PM**

"You're joking. This ship belongs to the Robotic Army, why the hell is it sitting here?" Magnus said with disbelief, staring at the washed up battleship. "Now why don't you take a guess of who this is?" Ice said pointing towards Rogers. Magnus took a good hard long look at Rogers and looked back towards the ship. "He's the general, isn't he?" Magnus said crossing his arms. "Yep." Ice answered back. "What the hell are you doing in Canada? I thought the Robotic Army was supposed to be in Korea right now?" "We settled some disputes between the North and South so it should be all right for now." Rogers replied. "So what are you doing here then?" Magnus asked. Rogers sat down on a boulder sticking out of the ground and explained the whole story to Magnus.

**30 Minutes Later**

Magnus stood there stumped by the new information he was just told by Rogers. "So what exactly needs fixing on this ship?" Magnus said looking over to the battleship. "Well its engines need some tuning. If not the only thing that needs to be repaired is the electrical systems in the control room and the hull so I can have it towed back to Arctic Island." Rogers said and looked out at the horizon to see the sun slowly setting over the blue ocean waters. "The suns going down, we should start heading back." Ice said taking out his cell phone, realizing it was getting late. Rogers and Magnus agreed and walked back up to the car to head back home.

**Later that evening,**

After they dropped Magnus off back at his place they headed back home to Ice's house to work on homework then go to bed. In the family room Molly was sitting at the table, while Ice and Rogers were sitting on the couch diligently working on a math assignment. "Well I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning Rogers." Ice said as he walked up the stairs letting out a yawn. Rogers was working on the last five problems when suddenly he heard Molly ask something. "Hey Rogers, can you help me out with this problem real quick?" Molly asked looking over at Rogers. "Sure." Rogers said walking over to the table and sat down in a chair next to her. "Thanks." Molly said smiling gently and Rogers smiled back. After about 10 minutes Molly had just finished her math homework. "Thanks for your help." Molly said locking eyes with Rogers. "No problem." Rogers replied back lost in Molly's beautiful eyes. Rogers looked away, down at the table smiling softly. "You know, you're a pretty nice guy." Molly said and Rogers looked up. "Really?" Rogers asked, unsure what he heard was correct. "Yeah, you seem different in a good way; and I'm glad you're not like one of those people I've met before that become soldiers and go to war. I don't like war very much; and I got upset earlier, hearing that the Robotic Army general might be in Jasper City." Molly said which got Rogers's full attention but didn't show it on his face. "What do you think of the Robotic Army general?" Rogers asked nervously. "He just seems like trouble; wherever he goes, some battle usually follows right behind and most of the time innocent bystanders get hurt or sometimes killed in the destruction." Molly said, and Rogers looked back down towards the table. "But you, you're a great guy and that's what I like about you. See you in the morning Rogers." Molly said, getting up from the table and walking upstairs leaving Rogers sitting at the table shell shocked and unsure about what to do. He could only sit there thinking what would happen if he told Molly who he really was, but the real problem was that he liked her but he couldn't tell her the truth.

Author's Note: Well it looks like Rogers has a serious problem on his hands, the girl he likes seems to like him but apparently not the Robotic Army general. Let me know what you guys think, I always enjoy hearing feedback from you guys so stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you to Ice the Lone Wolf for letting me us his O.C Molly in this chapter and Mark in my previous chapter he's been really great help!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys, unfortunately we are beginning to near the end of this story with only several chapters remaining but as soon as this story is finished I'll get to work on my next one which should be posted a little bit after the end of this one. Anyway Chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy!

As Rogers lay there on the couch bed he tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep still thinking about what had happened earlier. He glanced over to his armor leaning against the wall, damaged and torn but the metallic surface glistened softly in the dark room. Rogers decided to turn on his AT-19 and started creating binary code using a special program that was designed for creating artificial intelligence software. He worked for 45 minutes and tapped an icon on the screen and suddenly a small metal card was ejected from a compartment on the side. He examined it carefully making sure there were no flaws and then gently set it down on the dresser next to the bed and went to sleep.

**Friday morning, 11 Minutes before first period begins**

The morning went a real slowly and to pass the time Rogers was turned around to Ice, Magnus, and Humphrey who were sitting behind him, talking about engines. "I really hate it when you fix something and you start it up, it works for like three seconds and them poof, something else breaks and the next thing you know you're spending like another 300 bucks on parts." Magnus said and Rogers nodded but froze when he saw Molly walking into the classroom. Once again Rogers went into a trance admiring her beauty and Magnus could only chuckle silently to himself realizing what was happening. "It appears once again, Rogers is going gaga over Molly." Ice said casually as if this happened on a regular basis, (which it did) and on one occasion, Rogers walked into a door while doing so. Molly walked over to the desk next to Rogers and sat down and Rogers suddenly blinked trying to snap out of it and let out a fake yawn. "Dude you've got to ask her out." Humphrey whispered and Rogers simply looked at Humphrey like he was insane. "No." He answered back. "Come on dude, just do it, its simple." Ice said encouragingly. "Fine, but I'll do it at lunch." Rogers said and Ice and Humphrey high fived each other for their success. Apparently as soon as Humphrey sent the first text to Kate, news of how Rogers had a crush on Ice's sister Molly had spread like wildfire throughout the group and they all became **DETERMINED** to make sure Rogers asked her out at lunch. The rest of the day up until lunch went by somewhat normally, Rogers failed English class, everyone including Magnus kept reminding Rogers to ask Molly out, and Rogers kept replying with an "I'm going to."

**Lunch Period**

"So how exactly are we going to get the ship back into the water?" Garth said confused. "Well, there should be a small hydraulic cleat onboard the ship which should do the job but we will have to pull a rope to get it the rest of the way." Rogers answered back. "So when are you going to do it?" Ammy asked. "Do what?" Rogers said clueless as to what she was talking about. "Ask Molly out, like seriously she's right over there." Ammy said pointing across the cafeteria where Molly was standing, talking to a friend. "I think I'll do it tomorrow." Rogers said nervously and started to get up and leave. "Nope, you're going to do it now right now and were going to make this nice and easy for you." Humphrey said and turned back across the cafeteria towards Molly and yelled "Hey Molly, Rogers has something to ask you!" and Molly turned and started walking started walking towards them. "I just heard the bell rang, I got to get to class." Rogers said and turned around to find Garth standing there with his arms crossed, blocking Rogers from leaving. "It's now or never dude." Magnus said and Rogers could clearly see that he wasn't going to get out of this one when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. "So what did you want to ask me?" The voice said and Rogers turned to see Molly standing there smiling gently. "Well, I was just wondering if…you would go out on a date with me?" Rogers asked nervously, unsure to what her reply would be. "I'd love too!" Molly said enthusiastically. "Really?" Rogers asked surprised. "Yeah, when do you want to go?" Molly asked smiling. "Uumm…..how bout tonight, around six?" Rogers said shyly. "Sure, sounds great!" Molly said, blushing. "Great, so I'll see you tonight?" Rogers said. "Yeah, see you tonight." Molly said smiling and walked away. "Mission accomplished dude." Ice said and Rogers could only give a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table. "Now was that so hard?" Ammy asked. "You have no idea." Rogers answered back and everyone let out a chuckle. "So what do you say we help you get the ship back into the water today?" Garth said with a smile and Rogers simply nodded, but was still in a state of unbelief he just asked Molly out.

**Ark 1 Crash Site, 4:52 PM**

"Pull!" Rogers said and all together everyone pulled the thick rope around the tree and the ship groaned as it was pulled off the rocks and into the water more and more. About 15 minutes later the ship was finally back into the water and only a few repairs were left to be done. Later the ship's Ion cannon was repaired along with the hull and part of the deck. Although the only thing that remained was the control room, and the engines but Rogers couldn't figure out what was wrong with them so he decided not to bother with it. After most of the repairs were done, everyone had left but Ice and Ammy. Once they were inside the control room they had to remove the robots and clean up the shattered glass before they could begin repairs. Once it was done Ice and Ammy helped Rogers start fixing the control panels. "Finally I'm almost done, just a few more wires." Rogers said lying on the ground with his head under the control panel with his hands in a compartment full of wires and circuits. "So what are your plans for the date tonight?" Ammy asked. "Well, go to the movies I guess but it won't really matter anyway." Rogers answered back. "What do you mean?" Ice asked curiously. "Well I have priorities back at Arctic Island; I'll have to return soon so they know I'm not dead." Rogers answered back. "But what about Molly?" Ice asked, and there was a sudden **CLANG** sound followed by an "Ow" coming from Rogers. "You ok?" He asked wondering if he had hurt himself. "Just banged my head under this damn thing, but otherwise, fine." Rogers had responded back and slid out from underneath. "Now let's see if this thing will work." Rogers said as he walked behind the control panel and started flipping switches. Suddenly, there was a low humming sound as the computers and control panels turned on and Rogers smiled at the success. "Well, now for the moment of truth." He said as he tapped an icon on the main control panel and right on cue the screen's display changed to a connection feed with Arctic Island, showing a distress signal being sent. "So what happens now?" Ammy asked curiously and Rogers walked around from behind the control panel. "Well, just wait until the Robotic Army arrives I guess. I just hope they don't bring the whole freaking Navy like they did last time when I sent out a distress signal." Rogers answered back. "Well right now, you've got a date to get ready for." Ice added checking his cell phone for the time.

**Arctic Island, Head Quarters 5:09 PM**

Inside Head Quarters, a strange robot stood there staring at the screen watching as the computer had detected a distress signal from Battleship Ark 1 and reached into his holster and pulled out a small flash drive and plugged it into the USB port of the computer and suddenly the distress signal was lost. Right on cue, the other computer screens in the room started turning blue and displayed Error warnings. It was only a matter of minutes before the primary defense systems and central communication networks with the other military bases around the world shut down as well. As soon as the robot was satisfied, it left Head Quarters, down a tunnel to the helicopter area, just past the submarine hangar.

**Meanwhile, back at Ice's house**

Rogers was in his room, writing something down on a piece of paper and paused every little bit so he could think, then would continue writing. When he was done, he put the note on the dresser and left the room but before he did, he left his AT-19 but took his pistol just for emergencies. Rogers was walking downstairs to see both Ice and Molly nearly ready to go. "Well I guess we'll head out." Ice said, putting his jacket on. "I guess so." Molly said and smiled at Rogers and he gave a nervous smile back. The plan was to meet everyone at the movie theater first, then just head home afterward. On the way there, Rogers was feeling guilty he hadn't told Molly, and he could only imagine how upset Molly would be with him if he told her the truth. "I have to; it's the right thing to do." Rogers thought to himself.

**30 Minutes later**

When they had arrived at the movie theater, they had a little time to kill before the movie started so they just sat around and talked. Rogers, Garth, and Lily talked for a tiny bit about engineering careers, and other things but the conversation died off. Rogers definitely decided not to talk to Humphrey or Magnus because they would probably start bugging him about the date, so he just decided to talk to Molly. "You know, you're a really sweet guy." Molly said, smiling. "Thanks, and you're a really sweet girl." Rogers said nervously; unsure if that was a good response. "Thanks." Molly responded back, blushing. "Um Molly, I….I have to tell you something." Rogers said guiltily, but was interrupted when an usher announced the movie was starting. "Damn it." He thought to himself. During the movie, everyone decided to sit behind a row so they could let Rogers and Molly sit alone together. It wasn't long afterward Rogers felt something on his right shoulder and looked to see Molly was resting her head on it and he just smiled. He glanced behind him and saw Humphrey and Magnus give a "thumbs up" to Rogers. Rogers simply ignored it and decided to just enjoy the moment. At first Rogers thought Molly had fallen asleep, but he could see her eyes were open and that she was smiling. Things were going good but Rogers was still thinking about telling Molly the truth and he decided to do it as soon as possible. Once the movie had ended, everyone went on ahead to the arcade that was inside the theater but Rogers and Molly stayed behind. "So um, I have something important to tell you Molly." Rogers said. "What is it?" Molly asked looking into his eyes and saw the guilt. "Well, I'm the general." Rogers said and there was complete silence except for the sound of popping popcorn in the background. Molly's expression changed to a more serious and upset one. "Rogers, that's not funny." Molly said sternly. "It's not a joke." Rogers said with his voice full of sadness and he stared at the floor. "I thought you were different." Molly said with an upset voice and walked away leaving Rogers standing there. Rogers could feel a hard lump in his throat and headed outside to get some air. When he walked outside into the parking lot, he froze when he saw a Robotic Army attack helicopter with what he assumed which was probably here for Rogers. Very suddenly, Rogers was grabbed by his throat and thrown up against the wall of the theater. He pulled out his pistol in an attempt to shoot his attacker but only to have it knocked out of his hands, skidding across the asphalt. It didn't take long for Rogers to realize who his attacker was after he read the lettering on the robot's chest. "Sergeant Ghost." Rogers said stunned. "Well, well, well, it appears betrayal feels much better than it sounds doesn't it Rogers?" Ghost said cruelly, tightening his grip on Roger's throat making him struggling to breathe. "Why are you doing this Ghost, I…*Gasp* thought you were my friend?" Rogers gasped, feeling his lungs suffocating. "How pathetic Rogers, it's time for you to wake up, you have no friends! You think that if you build yourself robots to be your friends, then you can feel normal but you're dead wrong Rogers, you're just a freak." Ghost said coldly. "But…..*Gasp*.…why?" Rogers asked, with his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. "Your brother Rogers, he showed me something great, something really special, and it's a gift to you. When I had talked to him, we decided to make a deal, I kill you and he gets his end of the bargain." Ghost said tightening his robotic hand around Rogers's throat even harder. "You know Rogers, I've always wondered, what do soldiers do best? Ah why bother asking, I'll find out in a few seconds." Ghost said pulling out his pistol from the holster and aimed it towards Rogers's head. There was a strange noise off to the side like a door opening and then closing but the thought came and passed. He looked at Ghost's metal face, and was simply stunned but knew it was true. For he had built the Sergeants to be his friends because he didn't have any real friends, he was alone for as long as he could remember and now it appears that he's going to die alone by the hand of this traitor. "See you in hell Rogers." Ghost said cruelly and his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger. **BLAM!**

**Also, Thank you to Ice the Lone Wolf for helping me with a future chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys, first off I'm really sorry about disappointing those who were expecting the chapter to come Thursday night but I had accidently deleted it so I kind of rushed remaking the chapter but I will make up for it on the next one. Anyway, chapter 7, hope you guys enjoy!

Sgt. Ghost's iron grip on Roger's throat was slowly released and Sgt. Ghost crumpled to the ground on his side, showing the large Blaster shot that melted into his head. Rogers then fell to the ground, wheezing for air trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. He looked up to see Molly was holding Roger's pistol in her hand with it pointed at Sgt. Ghost as if he was going to come back to life but lowered the pistol, pointing it towards the ground. "Are you ok?" Molly said kneeling down next to Rogers. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Rogers gasped. After about several minutes Rogers regained his breath and looked at Molly. "I'm sorry about all this Molly; I didn't mean to drag anyone into this, especially you. The only reason I'm really here is because I got shipwrecked and I was severely wounded. When Ice and Ammy found me they patched me up, and even gave me a place to stay. After that, Ice brought me to school with him, introduced me to his friends and I really enjoyed it, being around real people and not just living on a frozen military base surrounded by robots. Your brother Ice, he's a really great friend, he's been helping me out and he even got his friends to help repair my ship. I can't thank him enough, he showed me great kindness." Rogers said and stared towards Sgt. Ghost who was lying on the ground lifeless. Very suddenly, everyone came running outside towards Rogers and Molly. "Are you guys ok?!" Ice said, mainly concerned about his sister. "I'm fine, but that thing tried to kill Rogers." Molly said standing up and glanced back down at the robot. "That thing was one of my Sergeants, and he was created to be my friend…" Rogers added, and knelt down taking the pistol from Ghost's hand and started walking towards the helicopter that was sitting in the empty parking lot. "Where are you going?" Magnus called out to Rogers as he was getting in the helicopter. "I need to get back to Arctic Island, I have a feeling there's going to be trouble." Rogers answered back, flicking switches and turning knobs. "You're going to need help." Magnus said stepping forward and everyone else followed. "No. This isn't your war and you're not coming, I don't want you to get hurt." Rogers said sternly and pushed a button in the cockpit and suddenly the helicopter blades quickly started spinning and the helicopter took off into the sky. Magnus looked at the ground then turned around to everyone else. "I've got an idea." Magnus said.

**Meanwhile, back at Arctic Island Head Quarters**

_"What the hell is going on with the computers?" _Sgt. Hawk said tapping icons on a control panel screen aimlessly, trying to figure out what was wrong. _"I have no freaking clue, but I-….wait a second…what is that out there?" _Sgt. Phantom said staring outwards towards the harbor. _"What is it?" _Sgt. Hawk asked walking over, looking out the window. _"Over there, in the distance." _Sgt. Phantom said pointing in the dark sky. Sgt. Hawk leaned forward a bit, looking around until he found it. _"I see it. It's just a squadron of Fighter Jets doing patrol._ Sgt. Hawk said pointing to a group of aircraft flying in formation. _"Well that's a safety violation, they're flying too low so get that Squadron Leader's number when they land."_ Sgt. Phantom said and very suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the entire room, which took them both off their feet. Both the sergeants fell to the ground and as soon as they got up they could see the harbor, where battleships were exploding and going up in flames. _"Safety violation my ass, were under attack!" _ Sgt. Hawk said as he started to get up but was knocked down by another explosion. While laying there on the ground, Sgt. Phantom lifted his arm up to a control panel and swept his hand around until he found a red button and pushed it. Right on cue, an air siren started to wail over the sound of distant explosions in the harbor.

**Meanwhile **

The helicopter was directly over the island and all around a battle raged. Below, patrol vehicles were speeding down the snowy roads towing artillery cannons to fire back and meanwhile overhead Red Army Drones swarmed the air doing strafing runs on infantry troops below. Right outside the harbor, Red Army battleships rained down on the center of the island taking out Robotic Infantry troops, while Hovercraft landed on the beaches deploying tanks and soldiers. Very quickly, the helicopter decreased its altitude while it made its way towards a landing pad built right into the side of the mountain. The blades of the helicopter slowly stopped spinning as Rogers quickly jumped out of the cockpit and into a tunnel leading higher to Head Quarters. Inside the tunnel, alarms blared and the intercom frequently came on and off, calling for Infantry Platoons to deploy. Robotic Soldiers ran past him into different tunnels or onto trams to get to the battlefield, while Robotic Pilots made their way to different hangars to try and make a stand against the attack. Rogers wasn't greeted by the Robotic Soldiers, or even noticed for that matter because it wasn't in their programming. Once a Robotic Soldier receives an order, then they must follow it without disobeying.

**Several Minutes Later**

Rogers reached Head Quarters only to find Sgt. Hawk and Sgt. Phantom scrambling around the room over control panels trying to get defense systems online. "What the hell happened? Did you throw a freaking party while I was gone?!" Rogers yelled across the room and walked over to a panel in the wall and hit a button on the side. _"Yeah we did, you should've been here like an hour ago when we played break the piñata." _Sgt. Hawk answered and moments later the panel opened up revealing a full underclothing suit and a set of armor with another AT-19 near on the left forearm. Rogers quickly ripped off his clothes and put on the underclothing, then the armor and clicked a button on the AT-19. Right on cue, a separate panel on the wall opened up revealing the general's weapon rack and Rogers quickly grabbed another AR-23 and a pistol. "Sgt. Hawk, you're with me in the sky, Sgt. Phantom, we need eyes on the battlefield so give updates. If these guys start going off somewhere else then let us know. Let's go Hawk." He said and very quickly ran out of the room with Sgt. Hawk following behind. _"I didn't sign up for this shit!" _Sgt. Hawk yelled from behind. "Just shut up and fly!" Rogers said as they both split up going into separate tunnels.

**8 Minutes later, Fighter Jet Hangar**

Everyone was scrambling around, trying to get squadrons of Jets ready for takeoff when Rogers came running in, through the rows of Fighter Jets being prepped with Nitrogen cooling tanks and having their weapons checked. He stopped when he reached the last Jet at the very end of the row when suddenly a Robotic Mechanic came out from behind the Jet. _"This Jet is ready to go Sir. We can have our Air Squadrons up in the air within minutes." _The Mechanic said. "Great." Rogers said as he climbed into the cockpit. Rogers buckled himself in and put on a black helmet which acted not only as an oxygen mask, but also a guidance system for the weapons. He then flicked a few switches and the cockpit window slid shut and there was a low whirling sound as the engines came to life. Rogers put his hands on the joystick and tilted it, causing the Jet to go forward towards the runway. Other Pilots did the same until a massive group had formed at the entrance of the runway hovering about a foot off the ground thanks to the gravity engine installed in the Jets about 2 years ago, were ready to takeoff when the radio came on. **_"This is Tower, weapons are hot and takeoff is a go, opening hangar now." _**Right at that moment, the large 4 inch steel hangar door slowly started to open but not at the right time. As soon as it was wide enough to enter, enemy soldiers stormed the entrance and started firing towards the jets. Some soldiers who were there in the hangar took out their guns and quickly returned fire only to be shot at with RPGs which caused massive flames to engulf around them and also caused Jets to explode from the fire. "Shit, we need to take off now!" Rogers said over the radio but he knew they couldn't take off until the hangar was wide enough otherwise they'd crash right into it and explode into flames. Another RPG was fired and it was sent swirling into the Jet just meters away from Roger's Jet. Soldiers were swarming in fast, and bullets were ricocheting off the metal, and Rogers could see the Hangar door was finally wide enough until he saw an enemy soldier raise an RPG right at his Jet.

Author's Note: It looks like Rogers has returned back to the island only to find it under attack by the Red Army. In an attempt to fight back, he once again has his back to the fence, but will he survive? Sorry again guys, and also the next chapter will not be going up this Thursday, instead it will go up over the weekend. So I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review of what you think, I always enjoy feedback, so until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok...way too many technical difficulties with document manager, but I have yet to throw my pc out my window. I can't really say when next chapter will come out with all the technical trouble lately with DM but this chapter is very special but you will have to read the A/N at the end. ;)

The soldier was about to fire when suddenly the snow from outside the hanger started whirling around violently and turned to see a helicopter armed to the teeth with rockets and a 30 MM turret mounted to the bottom of the nose. The turret swirled towards the group of enemy soldiers and released a storm of bullets, killing them before they could even raise an RPG at it. The helicopter hovered twenty feet from the ground turning towards the inside of the hanger and suddenly Rogers could hear the radio come on. **_"Glad to see me?" _**The voice said and Rogers quickly recognized it was Sgt. Hawk piloting the helicopter. **"Thanks for the help." **Rogers answered back. **_"Anytime Sir, now get up in the air and kick some ass!" _**Sgt. Hawk said. Rogers smiled and looked next to him to see the other pilots ready to go. **"You guys heard him, let's go!" **Rogers said and he reached down to a lever and slammed it forward. Right on cue, the thrusters roared to life as the Jet sped forward down the runway, gaining speed by the second. Nearing the hanger door, Rogers flicked a knob and pulled back a joystick causing the Jet flaps to go downward and the Jet lifted off the ground into the dark sky. The other pilots behind him quickly did the same and once they gained altitude they gathered in a V formation. Over the sound of the thrusters, repeated **_KA-BOOMS_** could be heard and the sky would light up with artillery shells streaming through the air. **_"This is Phantom, you have enemy MIGs ahead of you, 200 Meters!"_** Sgt. Phantom said over the radio when suddenly Anti-Aircraft battery shells swirled around the squadron and striking down a Jet with a ball of fire. **"Weapons are hot, break formation!" **Rogers said and one by one, the Jets broke their formation and spiraled off in different direction. **_"100 Meters!" _**and Rogers could make out in the distance, a massive swarm of MIGs flying straight toward him. Rogers quickly shifted the joystick forward and very suddenly, the Jet dived downward with five MIGs behind him in pursuit. The MIGs sprayed the Jet with bullets and it quickly did a barrel roll before shifting to the left towards the mountains. They grew closer and closer to the ground to the point where you could see the Robotic gunners on the Anti-Aircraft Turrets that were being towed by Hummers and one of the MIGs fired a rocket that slowly closed in on the Jet. The Jet quickly spiraled toward the mountain before making a sharp turn upward with two MIGs crashing into the mountain while the rest continued their pursuit. **"I can't shake these assholes, I need backup!" **Rogers said as bullets sprayed around the Jet and suddenly the left wing had begun smoking. **_"Try and out maneuver them!" _**Sgt. Hawk said as a rocket whizzed past the Jet and exploded. "Come on you son of a bitch, follow me!" Rogers said as he pulled back a lever before slamming it forward and the thrusters screamed as the Jet shot upward with the three MIGs closely behind. Rogers glanced at the digital altimeter and the number already read 3,000 feet in the air and counting. The MIGs open fired at the Jet as it spiraled upward in the clouds firing whatever they had to shoot that it down. "Come on you bastards, just a little more." Rogers said as he glanced at the altimeter again to see the elevation climbing to 10,000 feet. Very suddenly, the MIGs unleashed a storm of rockets that zoomed past the Jet exploding all around it. The Jet trembled from the explosions before deploying flares to avoid getting hit but one rocket managed to clip the tail of the Jet, damaging  
it. "HOW MANY FUCKING ROCKETS DO YOU HAVE?!" Rogers yelled when the Jet'scomputer started beeping. **"Warning, Engine capacity at 10 Gravitons, flying at a lower altitude is advised." **The computer said as another rocket whizzed by and exploded. Rogers looked down at the altimeter again as it read 47,752 feet and behind him the MIGs had begun to slow their pursuit but continued to surround the Jet with a storm of bullets. Rogers could hear the engines straining to provide power to the thrusters as the altitude neared 51,000 feet. The left wing of the Jet was badly smoking but somehow continued to function with such damage. Rogers sharply moved the joystick rightwards but the Jet barely started turning due to the air being so thin and suddenly the engines started coughing, signaling they were about to stall. Rogers once again glanced at the altimeter to see the elevation was now at 52,864 feet. "Just a little more!" Rogers said to himself when he looked  
back towards the MIGs and smiled. They had slowed down to a probable speed of 15 knots when there was a loud bang coming from behind and the MIGs flew upward just a tiny bit more before they floated midair and started falling downward. Rogers gave a wave of goodbye when suddenly the cockpit was lit up by a red  
flashing light. **"Warning, engines have failed to run, engines have failed to run." **The computer said as the Jet started falling back towards the earth. "Freaking turn off!" Rogers yelled as he smashed the flashing light with a fist and he quickly reached for the joystick and opened a small lid mounted to the joystick that housed two buttons. Rogers quickly started moving the joystick back and forth and the Jet slowly yet surely started turning downwards until the nose was aimed towards the MIGs. "Alrighty you bastards, it's my turn now." Rogers said as he pressed one of the buttons and bullets sprayed at one of the MIGs causing it to explode, sending a cloud of black smoke upward as debris of the MIG fell. As they sailed downward the Jet was engulfed in the cloud of smoke before falling straight through it and one of the remaining MIGs started swirling around until they managed to free themselves of the stall and fly away. Once again, the Jet aimed towards the last remaining MIG and fired a rocket, exploding the MIG midair and engulfed in flames. Very suddenly, over the radio the sound of static started broadcasting but stopped with a low click and the altitude alarm started to sound off. **"Warning, Elevation at 20,000 feet and falling." **The computer said and Rogers quickly started flicking switches and reached for a lever and slammed it backward for a few seconds before slamming it forward but nothing happened. **"Warning, Elevation at 10,000 feet and falling." **The computer said once again, and the Jet fell through a layer of clouds. The clouds grew thinner and thinner by the second and Rogers flicked a large switch and the computer voice came back on. **"Jettisoning Nitrogen Cooling Tank." **And something on the Jet's belly clicked three times before there was a massive hissing sound and a long thick cylinder fell from the Jet, disappearing in the grey clouds. Once again Rogers flicked several switches and pulled the lever back for a few seconds before slamming it forward but the engines had failed to turn back on. **"Warning, Elevation at 5,000 feet and falling." **The computer said and the Jet fell past the clouds with the ground now in sight and closing fast. "Come on you piece of shit!" Rogers yelled as he punched the control panel and suddenly the engines roared to life. "REALLY?!" Rogers yelled and pulled the joystick back and the Jet slowly lifted out of the dive but was still closing in towards the ground. **"Warning, Elevation at 1,000 feet and falling." **The computer said and the Jet had finally leveled out as it streamed through the air, with smoke trailing behind from the left wing. "This is Rogers, I'm going to need to land and swap out a Jet." He said when suddenly a rocket exploded right in front of the Jet, causing it to bank right. Bullets sprayed around the Jet and Rogers turned to see the MIG that had flown out of the stall just moments earlier. "You again?!" Rogers yelled as a bullet flew straight through the side of the cockpit and through the other side sending a blast of cold, arctic air into the cockpit. The Jet spiraled right in an attempt to reach cover in glacier canyon, one of the natural formations on the island that leads out to see. Out of nowhere the radio came back on but the only things being broadcasted were muffled sounds and static and then turned off again. The Jet entered the canyon and the storm of bullets had ceased as it flew straight ahead to the other end of the canyon. Rogers looked behind him only to find that his pursuer was no longer there, as if it had just disappeared when all of a sudden there was a loud whistling sound ahead of him. When he looked ahead he could see the light of a speeding rocket heading straight towards him and he quickly eased the joystick left and the right wing rose sharply, just missing the rocket by inches. A storm of bullets sprayed all around and ricocheted off the canyon walls as the MIG grew closer and closer with the Jet. The damaged wing released more and more smoke as bullets collided with it and Rogers could do nothing to avoid getting hit. The Jet was too badly damaged to go to a higher elevation to out maneuver the MIG and there wasn't much he could do. Rogers pressed a button on the joystick which started firing thousands of bullets per minute but couldn't get a dead shot. He pressed the second button and fired a rocket but sadly missed and exploded into the side of the canyon wall. The radio suddenly came on and there was a loud whirling sound. **_"DIVE!"_** And right on cue, Rogers pulled back the lever, allowing the Jet's altitude to quickly drop when suddenly a helicopter flew overhead and fired its 30MM turret directly at the MIG. The MIG swirled around in an attempt to dodge the bullets but the right wing of the Jet collided with the wall of the canyon, causing the MIG to spin out of control before crashing into the icy water at the below. Rogers eased the lever forward and the Jet struggled to increase its elevation before it stopped at 500 feet. **"Thanks, I don't think this Jet is going to take another hit." **Rogers said over the radio as he flicked a couple switches and the sound of the thrusters grew lower as the Jet circled over the canyon. **_"Anytime Sir." _**Sgt. Hawk said over the radio before throwing back a switch and the helicopter rose out of the canyon, blowing around snow. **_"Heads up, we got a small convoy heading straight for HQ and we have a swarm of drones moving in to the island from the North West!" _**Sgt. Phantom said over the radio and Rogers pressed a button next to the computer screen when the radio came back on. **"*Static* *Static* *Static*" **Rogers ignored the radio as he pushed the lever back forward and the Jet quickly turned until the nose faced the sea. **"Hawk, you provide air support while I go take care of these drones!" **Rogers said as the Jet sped toward the sea. **"Copy that, heading over to provide air support now." **Sgt. Hawk said and the helicopter banked left back towards the battlefield. The Jet was directly overhead the dark ocean, occasionally lighting up when a shell streamed through the air. The whining Air Raid Siren grew fainter and fainter as the Jet grew farther away from the island and Rogers peered around at the horizon but couldn't make out anything. **"I don't have a visual, are you sure their coming from this direction?" **Rogers asked but the only response was static. Suddenly, there was a loud whistling sound and out of nowhere, explosions started erupting in the air around the Jet. The Jet swerved, dodging the exploding shells midair and started to turn until a storm of bullets sprayed the Jet. Rogers looked towards the island and could see a swarm of drones advancing toward him when the radio came on but only broadcasted loud static in Rogers's ears. The Jet spiraled downward in an attempt to out maneuver the drones but as the Jet got closer to the water he could see a battleship firing Anti-Aircraft Batteries and the damaged left wing sharply lifted in an attempt not to get hit but was sprayed by a fury of bullets coming from the drones. The wing started sparking and more smoke erupted before the wing finally caught fire and the Jet struggled to keep airborne when suddenly the computer turned back on. **"Warning, critical damage to left wing detected, initiating extinguisher." **And right when the computer turned back off, the fire on the left wing dissipated as white foam started to seep out of it and the Jet kept getting lower and lower towards the hungry ocean, eager to swallow up the Jet in the frigid waters. Rogers suddenly realized what they were planning; the drones were pushing him closer towards the ship to get a clear shot when another explosion made the Jet tremble. **"I'm going down! **Rogers yelled into the radio as bullets sprayed the Jet and suddenly in the distance, there was a blue flash and then multiple flashes had started to occur and turn into streams of light that soared across the sky, while drones suddenly exploded as bullets littered the air, coming from somewhere in the distance. Rogers stared in awe as enemy drones started exploding when one of the smaller streams collided when the larger streams of light turned into blinding flashes that made Rogers shield his eyes. When the flashes dimmed, Rogers lowered his hand to see the battleships engulfed in flames, with massive gashes in the sides of their hulls and couldn't believe what had just happened when the radio turned on. **"Did you miss us?"** A familiar voice said and the Jet came about to where the flashes came from and Rogers shook his head in disbelief. **"ICE?What the hell are you guys doing here?! I told you guys you couldn't come here!" **Rogers said over the radio,  
staring down at Ark 1, with every weapon aboard out and ready to fire. **"Well it looked like you needed help when we saw you getting shot at." **Another voice said and quickly recognized it was Magnus's. **"Wait….how did you get here?! The ship's engines wouldn't start?!" **Rogers asked again, still taking in what was occurring. **"Didn't you know there's nothing I can't fix?" **Magnus said and Rogers laughed to himself as he made the Jet circle around Ark 1. Below, Rogers could see Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lily operating the secondary form of firepower, the 32MM Deck Guns which were scanning the skies around them when suddenly a helicopter had appeared and they all turned their barrels towards it. **"WOAH DON'T SHOOT! IT'S FRIENDLY!" **Rogers yelled over the radio and everyone lowered their barrels away from the helicopter. **_"Uh Sir? Why are there civilians on Ark 1?"_** Sgt. Hawk asked, with his voice full of confusion. **"Were his friends." **Another voice said and Rogers face palmed, recognizing it was Molly's. **"You brought her too?" **Rogers asked. **_"What the hell did you do while you were gone?" _**Sgt. Hawk asked, now growing curious. **"Nothing." **Rogers said. **"No you didn't, you went on a date with my sister." **Ice said jokingly. **_"Wait, you went on a date?!" _**Sgt. Hawk said laughing. **"Hawk, you can shut up now." **Rogers said, with his voice growing with irritation. **_"Why should I? This is getting really interesting!" _**Hawk added. **"*Sigh* Sheriff, can you please just get back to the freaking story?" **(Fine, but you owe me one.) The conversation quickly broke up as Sgt. Phantom came over on the radio. **_"They've breached the central mountain *Static* *Static* There's too many of them!_**** *BLAM* BLAM!*" **Sgt. Phantom yelled over the sound of gunshots. **"Phantom get out of there now!" **Rogers yelled back. **"****_There's no way out Sir, I can hear them coming up the tunnel! _*****BLAM!*" **Phantom said, the gunshots getting louder. **"Get out of there now, that's an order!" **Rogers answered back. **_"_*****BLAM!* ****_It's been an honor serving with you Sir._*****BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!* *Static* *Static*" **And then the radio turned off, leaving everyone in silence. Rogers was in a state of shock, unable to cope with the fact he had lost not only his Sergeant but one of his closest friends to those murderous scum. Just then there was a flash of light from the island and a phosphorus flare whizzed past the Jet and the Helicopter, heading towards Ark 1. **_"Heads up, there's a flare coming in hot!" _** Hawk yelled over the radio. **"We can't, the engines won't turn back on!" **Magnus yelled from somewhere in the background. Very quickly, Rogers hastily flicked a few switches and slammed a lever forward and the computer voice turned back on. **"Navigation system recalibrated. Diverting auxiliary power to thrusters" *****CLACK!* **The Jet left the inland, screaming across the sky towards the flare and dived right into it and ***FLASH***. The blinding light flooded the ship, making everyone shield their eyes until the flash dissipated in the blink of an eye and everyone watched in sadness as the Jet, entirely engulfed in flames, crash into the water with a massive explosion, sending a large cloud of smoke upward as it sank into the icy waters. Molly broke down crying and Ice hugged her, trying to comfort her after seeing once and for all Rogers was finally dead.

Author's Note: Well it appears Rogers has been K.I.A, what will happen next?

Every detail has a purpose.


End file.
